Aggressive Way to Show Affection
by freyja0taku
Summary: A story about Blank and Ruby. —Marcus thinks that there was nothing going on between his Bro and Ruby. Zidane will prove it to him that something is going on.


**Summary:** Marcus thinks that there was nothing going on between his Bro and Ruby. Zidane will prove it to him that something is going on.

* * *

 _Curiosity_

 _They're at it again_ , Marcus thought. Time and time again, he wondered why Ruby always seemed to get angry at Blank. She was currently shouting something him about being late as usual.

Marcus went with Zidane to pick up some things needed for the performance they're gonna be doing today in Alexandria. Oddly, Ruby didn't even scold him or Zidane when he were with Blank—the three of them were late—the reason might be because Zidane was gonna go up the stage to show off his talents for the Princess Garnet who'll be celebrating her 18th birthday.

It poked a part of his brain, strirring the gears to move. Why didn't she scold all the members of Tantalus? Not that he wanted to be. Gaia, seeing what becomes of Blank after her nagging session was enough for him to wish not to experience that. Still, he wanted to know the reason why she acted that way. So he asked a their fellow member who might have an inkling.

"Zidane, don't you think it's weird that Ruby's always focusing on Bro when he's late. Not that I'm envious of the attention but I just noticed that," he said while watching Ruby scolding Blank with her hands on her hips.

Zidane stopped moving his work at hand and went to Marcus' side with a smirk on his face. "You think they don't like each other?"

"Huh? What do you mean? They don't get along very well so it's natural to think that they hate each other's guts."

He laughed and said, "How can you not notice it? Even Dagger noticed what these two were doing after seeing them a few times unlike you who see them all the time."

Marcus still looked so confused that Zidane got filled with sympathy. "You don't know how wrong you are. Just look at them," he gestured at the two who was busy talking to each other to notice that they were eying them.

Marcus did look. They are now suspiciously closer to each other, he noted. Ruby was still lecturing him, emphasizing the fact that he shouldn't be late like what she always do. He turned to Zidane who was smiling ear to ear.

"See?"

He looked again and still saw the same thing. He gave up and said, "They're just doing the same thing like the usual."

The blond man sighed dramatically and said, "You're hopeless."

Marcus raised a brow. "So what do you think they're doing?"

Zidane grinned and bowed in a theatrical way. "I'll be happy to explain it to you!"

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _Back when he was still a member of Tantalus, Blank asked for his advice. Which was a rare thing for him to do, he was usually the one who was receiving advice from the red-haired guy._

 _"Ruby's mad at me again," Blank informed, pacing back and forth at their room, wearing a frown on his face._

 _"Isn't it your fault? You should've arrived early. Why're you late again?"_

 _He sighed, "I can't help it, I just forgot it."_

 _Zidane showed him a look that clearly conveyed that he was not convinced._

 _Not the one to handle such scrutiny, Blank rolled his eyes as he surrendered, "Okay, okay. I bumped on an old man carrying such a huge, and I mean_ huge _bag. Bet you'll do it too if you're in my position."_

 _"Well, you have a point." After thinking for a few seconds, he asked, "So what're you gonna do? Beg her to forgive you? Maybe you should promise that you'll be there next time."_

 _"I don't want to promise something if I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to do it. How can I calm her down?" he sighed. "What would you do?"_

 _Blank had a fair share of girls but not much unlike Zidane. So it was understandable that he still doesn't know how to please girls. This was his twisted way of asking for help._

 _"Well, have you tried to give her a gift? Women always like presents." Zidane didn't mention or teased Blank about asking his opinion, after all it was a great feeling yo be the one giving advice for a change._

 _Blank made a humming sound of agreement, "Is that so?" He tossed something at the blond before promptly walking away to the door._

 _Of course Zidane caught it. His face contorted in a frown when he saw what it was. "What the heck! It's just a candy? Seriously?" But he still ate that candy. 'What a way to thank him,' he thought. 'Better than nothing, at least.'_

 _The next day, they all saw Ruby wearing that huge ass bandana or ribbon on her head (whatever that is). They never saw her take that head ornament off after that._

=•=•=•=•=•=

Zidane smirked proudly, "You get it now?"

 _So what did Blank do? Gave her a gift? It's an ordinary way of saying sorry to someone_ , he thought.

"Uh huh."

"You still don't get it, don't ya?" he teased him and he was right. The look on his face speaks of all. "She hates it when he's late and he feels guilty when she's mad."

Marcus looked at where Blank and Ruby was and he was surprised that they're not there anymore. _Where did they go?_ But he just ignored that fact and just listened to Zidane who began telling another story about the two who disappeared.

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _He can still remember the day when he acted as the main character in 'I want to be your Canary'. Of course Zidane would, that was the day when he was reunited with Dagger again._

 _But while the show was at its peak, he noticed Blank with Ruby. He knew that in the scene of those two, Blank would have to punch Ruby to stop her from following the supposedly Marcus—him—in the story._

 _He saw Blank exiting the stage with Ruby in his arms. The stage was being arrange to suit the other scene where he'll gonna finally show himself to the others. (The moon and the sky, if you want to know)_

 _He can hear Blank's voice saying something that definitely sounds like, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident I swear." His voice sounds comforting and pleading. It shocked Zidane, he didn't know that Blank's voice can be like that._

 _There was a soft giggle and then he heard Ruby saying in a soft voice. "Naw, s'okay. Yer gonna make it up to me huh?"_

 _The next seconds was full of silence. He didn't try to strain his ears in fear of what he would be able to hear. He definitely wouldn't want to hear the sounds that they might've make. He just walked while trying his best to be quiet as to not disturb the two. They didn't saw him because he cannon be spotted easily—still wearing the black robe that he'll remove later for the final act._

 _He didn't know that those two are now doing things like that. He was gone for a considerably long time so he must've missed the news. Too bad, he couldn't tease them about it. For now, he won't._

Well, I'm off to get my own queen _, was Zidane's last thought as he went to go to the stage._

=•=•=•=•=•=

"Ohh. I sort of get it now," he said even if he still doesn't believe some parts of the story. _He must've misheard things or exaggerated it,_ Marcus thought. _T_ _his is Zidane we're talking about._

"It's okay for now, I guess. Just watch them from the corner of your eyes to see that I'm totally right. Look they're now back," he said proudly as he went to continue moving the things needed.

Marcus turned his head to look at them. They were at their place earlier but you can see that they're talking more softly now. He can't hear what they're saying but he noticed that Ruby's face was red while Blank wore a smirk on his mouth as he faced silver-haired girl.

He narrowed his eyes but chose to toss that thought aside, for now. Seeing that they still have work to do and it was not his business anyway. He was just curious.

* * *

 **notes:** I hope it's not that bad. Let's just forget that extra scene (the scene were Blank was shown to be executed) For now ;)

Feel free to correct my mistakes in grammar. I'll definitely appreciate it if you'll say what you think too.. xD

10/15/16


End file.
